BouncebackTriangle
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: For A krammer randomness


This is for my pal A Krammer Randomness.

(From Laura's point of view)

Howdy! My name is Lindsay Laura Kramer, as I am a cowgirl I like to do a lot of things all cowboys and cowgirls do! But there's only one problem, I don't have a horse! Well not a proper one anyways, but that's thanks to two wonderful pals I keep by my side.

What? U think that I carry a sword, pistol and bourbon and alcohol? You silly reader, I'm only 16, AINT no cowgirl got time for that!

No, I met a man who created me and also is my best friend and I met a man who became the love of my life and helped me land my first job as a cowgirl!

Anyway,

The beginning of my life wasn't that interesting, I'd wake up and play with my water guns and pretend to play cowboys and during my baby infant and toddler years, I'd just sleep and cry in Texas sounds and crap my pants.

But anyways, it wasn't till Halloween that i suddenly decided that I'm a cowgirl!

But there was only one problem.

I DIDNT HAVE A HORSE!

As we went out trick or treating I was careful not to let anybody see little ol me cry.

But then, I saw one other guy that looked like the guy out of the Murita Cal Saloon, on a rather strange headless horse, or weird headed horse with a extremely fat body and he was doing the one thing I heard can be painful when horseback riding. bouncing while riding it.

I took out my water gun, walked over to him and cocked it saying "Reach for the sky!"

"AAAAAH!"

But then I saw his shirt. It was me riding that weird headed horse.

"Nice shirt!" I said.

"Thanks!" He replied "I'm Alex! A fan of cuphead and bendy"

"Well howdy Alex, nice huge horse you got there! It has a weird head though"

"Oh, this isn't a horse, it's a sit and bounce hopper ball!" He said.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked.

"The bounc-E saloon, right across from my place of work at mureita saloon! Climb up and hold on, and we'll bounce there!" Alex said, slapping the rear of his ball making it go *BOIYOYIOYIYOYING*!*

"Ok, but that's a strange neigh for this thing"

Said Laura

Alex prepared himself, and bounced off the ground, he started with little jumps and went a little higher and by that time he was practically hopping like a kangaroo.

"YEEHAW!" The two friends screamed as they bounced high and far to the bounc-E saloon.

"Ah, Alex, our best customer!" Said mr bounce, the owner.

"What brings you here?"

"'My new friend wants a new ball!" Said alex.

"This store is nice."said laura. Then she spotted a giant hopper ball in blue, her hair color

"OH! I want the giant blue one!" I said

"The blue behemoth? Great choice for a cowgirl!" Mr bounce said turning his bottom into a hippity hop and bouncing up to the blue behemoth to give it to Me and I paid the dollar and then went to Alex.

"So uhm, how do I work this thing?"I asked

Alex got off his hopper.

"Follow my movements!" He said.

"First you swing ur leg up and over and sit down on the ball so the handle faces your front side" he did so

I followed.

"Put your hand on the handle" he grabbed the handle and I followed again.

"Now bend your knees and BOUNCE!" Alex bounced in place and so did I.

"YEEHAW! BOING BOING BOING BOING!" I said

"Now go HIGHER!" Alex bounced higher and so did I

"Now we can bounce together!" Exclaimed Alex.

We shouted YEEHAW together and bounced around some more when officer don strikecomment cried for help.

"THESE GOONS ARE GONNA STEAL OUR MONEY!"

"NOT WHILE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" I switched my water gun mode to "acid rain" and bounced into battle.

"Oh? A cowgirl with a water gun and a fetish balloon approaching us? Instead of running away it comes right to us?"

Said the robbers.

"I CANT BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YALL VARMINS WITHOUT GETTING ANY CLOSER!"

I growled.

"OH HO! Then come as close as you like!" Said the robbers.

Mcree was off in the distance saying "it's high noon" as the noon bells chimed the next day for the match.

Laura fired rapid amounts of explosive acid onto the robbers which then made searing laser lines form on them.

"ITS IMPOSSIBLE! WE WILL BE BACK!" They gagged, "WE WILL BE BA-" BOOM! A mushroom cloud was all that remained of the robbers.

"never piss off bounceback Laura!" I said.

"LETS GIVE 3 CHEERS FOR THE NEW SHERIF AND MY WIFE, BOUNCEBACK LAURA!"don Strike comment said.

"HIP HIP YEEHAW! HIP HIP YEEHAW! HIP HIP YEEHAW"

Shortly after the wedding, don had another present for me. THE NEW UNICORN BEHEMOTH

"OMG MOVE OVER BLUE BEHEMOTH, ITS UNICORN BEHEMOTH TIME!" So we 3 in the bounceback triangle bounced until the sunrise


End file.
